


Demon Denial

by OohTheEdge



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, Cuckolding, F/M, Moon above is red, Of course it didn't mean anything, Spying leads to crying, Voyeurism, my relationship is dead, totally better than Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge
Summary: Tom has been feeling as though his relationship with Star isn't as going well as he had hoped. Who would've thought? Communication and presence has reached an all time low. Desperate to find out what's been going on, he turns to the only person he knows that could help. Little did he know he was about to make a shocking discovery about the people he thought he knew and himself.





	1. Spying Leads to _

Tom stomped all throughout Eclipsa's castle. His head was full of worry and his hand anxiously held onto a call that hadn't connected for the past hour or so.

 

"Heeeyyy, it's ya girl Star! Leave a message and I'll get back to ya whenever! Byyyeee!"

 

"Argh! C'mon Star, pick up!" It was irking him to no end. She usually answered the phone in a timely manner. Well, timely according to Star. Which was after too many rings or too many missed calls.

 

But Tom had sworn he had called her at least 667 times and left at least 650 texts since yesterday's family reunion and not even a single one of them connected or even got read. Same with Marco, too. It's because of this that he had to go to the one person who knew how to find them and see what they were up to.

 

The moment he arrived at his destination, he gave the door a few knocks. After some brief muffled rustling behind the door, it swung open to give way to the current Queen of Mewni.

 

"Oh, hello there Tom." Eclipsa greeted warmly. She was donned in her usual pink jammies and head wrap. "Surprised to see you at my door. Something about Star I assume?"

 

"Y-yeah." Tom nervously scratched the back of his head. "How'd ya figure?"

 

"Well you didn't come here to say 'hi' I can tell you that. If anything, it feels as though you need something of me, correct?"

 

Tom averted his gaze for a moment, before turning it back to Eclipsa and simply nodding. She was reading him way too well and it was off-putting.

 

"Well, come in and relax first. I just made some tea."

 

With reluctance, Tom obliged.

 

They both sat at a little table, a couple cups and a teapot already prepared. Eclipsa poured herself a cup.

 

"Tea?" She asked, on the verge of pouring some into the empty cup before him.

 

"No thanks, I'm good."

 

Eclipsa shrugged and proceeded to drink her tea. She eyed Tom, noticing those subtle signs of anxiety and vulnerability in his body language. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her.

 

"So, what ails you, young man? Relationship on the rocks again?"

 

"No no no, of course not! I don't think it's ever been better!" Even as he says this, Eclipsa couldn't help but notice how forced it sounded. Like there was a hint of doubt hidden beneath. "It's just..."

 

He paused. Dropping his gaze towards the empty cup in front of him. His dismal visage reflected off its smooth porcelain surface.

 

"We haven't been... talking as often recently. Or hanging as much. Except for yesterday when we were hanging at my parents' beach house. And she barely ever responds whenever I call or text her. In fact, she hasn't responded at all since she went to Marco's house yesterday."

 

"Hmm." Eclipsa responded as she took another sip of tea.

 

"And recently I've been noticing." Tom continued. "Well, before I go on, I should mention that I... may have cast a curse on Marco that makes it so that every time he calls out Star's name, I'm alerted."

 

"I'm sorry? You did what?"

 

"Look, it was a year ago. I was stupid back then."

 

"Mmmhm." Eclipsa raised an eyebrow as she took another sip. "And what, do you need help undoing the spell?"

 

"Oh no, I can undo it, it's just that I uh, haven't."

 

"Oh?" Eclipsa perked up slightly. "And why haven't you? Do you not trust them?"

 

"What!?" Tom felt struck by the comment. "No no, of course I do! Star's my girlfriend and Marco's my best friend. I trust them completely. Even if they do spend a lot of time together. And live under the same roof. And sleep in the same room. And especially since they..."

 

Tom's words were cut off by a deep sigh as he rested his head on his palms. A palpable silence fell over the entire room as the young demon looked distraught over something.

 

"Since theyyy..." Eclipsa repeated, trying to move the conversation along.

 

More silence. Tom raised his head off his hands and then slumped against his chair, folding his arms.

 

"Krssd." He muttered beneath his breath.

 

"Excuse me? What did you say, dear?"

 

"Kissed." He said again, more clearly yet still quietly.

 

"One more time? Sorry, I suppose my old age is catching up to me."

 

"Kissed! KISSED! They kissed, alright!?" The whole room quaked beneath Tom's outburst. His chair was knocked over and everything in the room moved at least a few inches. He stood there, his eyes clenched shut and his teeth bared and grinding. Shortened, ragged breaths shot out of him with each passing second.

 

Eclipsa seemed unfazed by Tom's outburst. She simply raised an eyebrow at him and sipped her tea once more.

 

"2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13..." The demon prince began counting quietly, much to the Queen's confusion.

 

After several more numbers, he stopped. His breathing eased, all three of his eyes opened, and he relaxed. He slumped back onto his chair, looking apologetic.

 

"Sorry about that."

 

"It's okay I understand your anger, but what was that counting all about?"

 

"Oh that. Uh it's just a little tip my old life coach Brian taught me. Counting prime numbers. 'Cause they can't be divided by anything but themselves."

 

"Uh huh." Eclipsa took another sip. "Go on. What were you saying about that curse you cast on Marco?"

 

"Oh right." Tom cleared his throat before continuing. "I've... been noticing that he's been saying her name a lot lately. Like, in quicker succession than usual."

 

Eclipsa struggled to stifle a snicker. She nearly dropped her cup as she was in the midst of bringing it to her lips for another sip. It didn't go unnoticed.

 

"What?" Tom asked. "What's so funny?"

 

The Queen saved herself by coughing. "Nothing, dear. Throat's uh, just dry is all. Pardon me."

 

"No, I can recognize somebody laughing at me when I see it. Seriously, what is it?"

 

"Well," Eclipsa let herself giggle. "my mind can be in the gutter at times. I'll just leave it at that."

 

Tom looked at her quizzically. "I still don't get it."

 

"Anyways." She wanted to get back on track. "When do you suppose this whole thing started?"

 

"Uhh..." Tom thought for a moment, scratching his cheek as he did so. "I wanna say it started after that wedding."

 

"Wedding?"

 

"Yeah, Ruberiot and Foolduke's."

 

"Really now?" Eclipsa poured herself another cup of tea. "Were they there as well?"

 

"Yup. Star was my date to their wedding and Marco took Kelly."

 

"And did you leave those two alone at some point?"

 

"Uh, yeah I did."

 

"Okay. What were they doing at the time?"

 

"Last I checked, they were hanging at a photo booth."

 

"And then?"

 

"I, uh. I dunno." Tom was embarrassed to admit. "I was kinda preoccupied with something at the time.

 

"Well, what were you doing?"

 

"Uhh, having some pie."

 

That raised both of Eclipsa's eyebrows. "Wait, like figuratively or..."

 

"Literally of course!" Tom raised his hands as he nearly shouted. "I may be an icon of sin, but I'm definitely not a cheater!"

 

"So let me get this straight." The Queen turned relationship counselor pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke. "You've left Star and Marco alone while you've been out having pie-"

 

"Cherry pie!" Tom excitedly cut her short. "It was so good, it made me cry! How can I not spend two hours indulging in that sweet and flaky goodness?"

 

"Two hours!?" Eclipsa nearly matched Tom's volume.

 

"C'mon, that pie was to die for. Don't judge me."

 

"Ok, alright." Eclipsa refilled her cup and took another sip. "So what I've gathered thus far is that Marco is apparently calling Star's name in greater frequency than usual, right after the wedding you've all attended. Do you have any idea when they kissed?"

 

Tom shrugged. "I 'unno."

 

"How'd you find out?"

 

"Marco. When we were trying to take down your daughter some months ago."

 

"Ah. A confession under the impression that he was bound for death."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Did Star tell you?"

 

"Nope. I told her I found out about it yesterday but... well, there's still no progress on that."

 

"Oh dear." She shook her head once more. "So what are you going to do then? What have you come to me for?"

 

"Well, I was thinking..." Tom paused, feeling a deep guilt in the pit of his stomach for even thinking about asking this of the Queen.

 

"Yes?"

 

The demon prince let out the heaviest breath that day. "Maybe. Just maybe you could... use that spell? The, uh, All Seeing Eye, I mean."

 

Eclipsa narrowly avoided a spit take. Her cheeks puffed up for a split second before they deflated and she instead quickly swallowed. If she had a kernel for every time she did that...

 

"Um." She cleared her throat. Her cup clacked onto its home coaster before she brought both elbows on the table and rested her chin on her fingers. She eyed Tom the way someone would eye someone else before they make a grave mistake.

 

"What?"

 

"It's just," Eclipsa adjusted her hair before continuing. "Spying tends to lead to crying, young man. Are you absolutely sure that's what you want?"

 

Guilt eventually led to reluctance on Tom's part. His face scrunched into that of someone in pain. On one hand, he didn't want to believe that Star and Marco would do anything behind his back, even after Marco confessed what he did. On the other hand, he couldn't ignore that minuscule, yet bothersome inkling, that maybe, just maybe, his relationship with Star isn't going as well as he had hoped.

 

Tom let out his millionth breath that day, though this time his convictions were firm and his choice was made.

 

"Yes." He said, without any more hesitation in his voice. "Yes, I'm sure. Cast the spell."

 

"If you say so." Eclipsa rose from her seat, searching for her wand. "You might want to be in a more relaxing spot for this. Please, have a seat on my bed."

 

"Weird, but okay."

 

Tom did what he was told. The bed settled quietly beneath his weight. The bed was plush and far spacier than what Eclipsa needed, but who was he to judge?

 

"Are you ready, Thomas?" The Queen asked, concerned for the boy's well being. She firmly grasped her Wand, holding it close to her chest.

 

The Demon Prince merely gave a solemn nod.

 

"Alright. Here goes."

 

The eye upon the umbra umbrella shone a vibrant purple, which only grew brighter as the seconds ticked by and the incantation carried on.

 

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky." Eclipsa's voice thundered throughout the entire room as if she had attained omnipresence. The entire place shook more intensely than it did when Tom had his outburst earlier. "Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden!"

 

Upon the uttering of the last spoken syllable, the vibrancy of the wand's light reached its peak, nearly blinding all three of the Demon's eyes. The light faded to more manageable brightness once it shot forth the Eye of purple and gold flame.

 

It opened up, giving way to a rather fast moving image as if someone pressed a fast forward button on it. All the colors blurred and shifted to the side at imperceptible speeds.

 

"Whoa whoa, slow it down, Queen Eclipsa!" Tom pleaded.

 

"Interesting. To my knowledge, the Eye had never done anything like this before. Lemme just-"

 

With some magical and mental jury rigging, the Eye slowed the image down to a normal speed, the image becoming much clearer. Now the eye displayed Star walking alongside someone Tom didn't recognize. At first.

 

He was an older, taller, bulkier man who looked to be in his 30s. He was donned in a black leather vest and a pair of tattered green pants with a long katana slung from his back. What gave away his actual identity was the hairstyle, the mole on his cheek, and the torn red hoodie wrapped around his neck.

 

"Marco?" Tom asked, confused.

 

"Oh my." Eclipsa commented, the pale around her dark spades turning pink.

 

"Thanks again for coming along and helping me get my new sword, Star." Marco grabbed onto the handle to emphasize his point. "Glad I got it honestly this time."

 

"My goodness that voice." Eclipsa said, fanning her face with her free hand.

 

"Why is he so much older?" Tom turned the question to his flustered host.

 

"Ah yes. The passage of time in Dimension X-103 flows differently from every other dimension." She explained.

 

"Oh right. Marco did tell me he went on a quest in Hekapoo's dimension."

 

"You kicked a samurai in the balls." Star recalled, chuckling. "Pretty dirty if you asked me."

 

"Hey, I was aiming for his gut! How was I supposed to predict he'd move that way?"

 

"Whatever. Too bad we didn't get to see delicious brown abs lady again. Mmm..." Star's bright blue eyes went half-lidded as she thought about her.

 

"Brunzetta? Nah, she gets around a lot. Not so easy to find. We just got lucky last time."

 

"Mmm, that sucks. Would've loved to get sandwiched between you two again. Getting smushed by those rippling, sweaty muscles. Mmfh!"

 

"Uh. Huh." Marco rolled his eyes.

 

"Aww, are you jealous?" Star teased, getting up in Marco's face.

 

"What? No, of course not." He averted his gaze, his face growing a little darker. "It's bad enough I gotta-er, never mind."

 

"Bad enough ya gotta what?" Star asked, feigning ignorance.

 

"Nothing. Can we go back home now? I dunno why we're even walking, we could've just scissored our way out of here ages ago."

 

"No, forreal. Tell me what you mean." Star stopped her adult companion with a gentle tug of his finger.

 

"Uh, it's just," He scratched his five o' clock shadow, trying to come up with a way out. "Not a... huge fan of competition."

 

"Compe- whaddya mean by- ohhh!" The moment it clicked, Star's face stretched into the widest, smuggest smile ever made.

 

"Gosh, why did I say that?" Marco covered his face with his hand, trying with all his effort to avoid eye contact with Star. "So stupid."

 

He felt a small hand grab his and pull it from his face. He was then met with the soft, caring visage of his best friend.

 

"Hey, don't be like that." Star's voice was reduced to relaxed, almost whispering tones. She held Marco by the cheeks, her fingers rubbing along his rough, patchy skin. "You've got no competition. None at all."

 

"Ouch." Eclipsa cringed, feeling bad for Tom. The boy himself didn't seem to react to the comment. His expression remained totally blank.

 

Marco couldn't help but get lost in his best friend's eyes. His hands rose to meet hers. Not to push them away but to hold them. Though he savored this moment they were having, there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. And he knew exactly what it was.

 

"But, what about-"

 

That nagging feeling he just had? Poof. Gone. Immediately his train of thought was derailed by a collision of Star's lips against his. How easy it was to bring Marco's body and mind to a screeching halt. He felt his arms start to slump but caught himself by quickly, yet gently grabbing onto Star's hands and entwining their fingers. He suddenly felt his back pushed against a nearby tree.

 

If the flow of time in Dimension X-103 flowed against the other dimensions', then the flow of time between Star and Marco flowed against reality itself. In one instant motion, Marco's hands moved from Star's to the back of her head and her butt. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, exerting dominance over hers. Star squeaked in response to the bold gesture but did not shy away from it. She raised her leg, propping it up against the tree as she grinded her hips against Marco's. That familiar feeling in her loins started to flare up again.

 

It was but a few minutes, but their kiss felt like it lasted eons. As they parted, Star's mouth softly clamped down on Marco's bottom lip, as if begging him not to let go. Their foreheads clutched together as they tried to catch their breaths.

 

Eclipsa darted her gaze towards Tom. Much to her surprise and subsequent worry, the demon boy's expression remained stone solid as it had been since he started watching. The only thing about him that changed was his posture, as he leaned more forward with his hands on his knees.

 

"Y'know if you've seen enough, I could stop this if you wa-"

 

"No." Tom coldly and curtly cut off the queen, his eyes glued onto the ethereal screen.

 

"Uh, Star?" Marco called out as he felt something within rising from below.

 

"Mmm?"

 

"You uh," The older man swallowed. He had to think about the action of breathing to do it. "wanna take this back to our room?"

 

"Oh dear. Tom?" Eclipsa called out, her concern increasing. "I really don't think you should-"

 

"Shut up!" He snapped. The way he behaved, the Queen felt it probably for the best not to call out again.

 

"No." Star replied defiantly. She parted her forehead from Marco's and her face went from blissful to serious in a snap. "When do you think you'll find yourself coming back here again?"

 

"I dunno, Star. Not for awhile I guess."

 

"Exactly." It took Marco longer than it should have to realize Star had slipped his vest off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. "I dunno when I'll get to see this smokin' sexy bod ever again. Might as well have fun with it while we're here."

 

His dusky, beefy body came into full view. Star's eyes were filled with hearts as she visually and physically caressed her companion. Her hands started traveling from his cheeks to his broad neck and down his sturdy chest muscles. Her fingers traced every ridge of his flesh, catching sweat as she did so and making her descent much smoother.

 

One of Star's hands landed on the rim of his pants while the other rubbed his thigh. Marco squirmed beneath her touch, the heat and sweat slowly taking over his skin.

 

"Huh, your thigh feels a lot squishier than I thought." Star commented as she applied a bit of pressure to it. Marco's breath hitched with every slide of her hand.

 

"Star, that's, ah aahhh..." He cried out. "That's... not my thigh!"

 

"What? Whaddya me- oh gosh!" Star blurted out in realization. Her hand quickly withdrew as she eyed that slight distention of his pants.

 

"Bruh, that's like halfway to your knee!" Star exclaimed in disbelief. "You're not even that big normally!"

 

Eclipsa might've been seeing things, but she could swear she saw one of Tom's eyes twitch.

 

"But uh," Star soon calmed down, her sultry attitude returning. Once again, her eyes closed halfway and her seductive smile stretched across her face. Her fingers worked to loosen the strings of Marco's pants. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're pretty big everywhere."

 

The moment his pants dropped, Star nearly got knocked off her feet when Marco's meaty manhood sprung up.

 

"Whoa there, big guy! Tryna give me the same treatment as that samurai?"

 

"Star, c'mon you're- grgh!"

 

The young Butterfly wasted no time stroking her best friend's entire length. She had to admit, she was getting quite the workout from it. It felt heavy in her hands and it took more effort than usual to get from base to tip.

 

Eclipsa was starting to get increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. Not just from seeing Star and Marco having relations but, she could see Tom rubbing his own crotch as mute breaths slipped through his snarling mouth. She wanted to say something, but incurring his ire was the last thing she wanted to do.

 

The moment Marco's hardness reached its peak, Star dropped to her knees. She buried her face in his balls, sniffing and sucking them. Her enthusiasm increased as his heavy musk worked its way into her nostrils. Her deft tongue explored, finding that sweet spot between his balls and his dick.

 

"Ohh man..." Marco blissfully murmured. Sweat started to flood his hands and he quickly tossed aside his leather gloves before resting his hands on Star's head.

 

"Oof. Gettin' a little hot 'round here." Star pointed out, her dress sticking to her skin. She took a few moments to grab it by the bottom and pulling it off her. Shortly after, she unclasped her bra, her pale chest bared to the elements, revealing a pair of pink nipples stiff and swollen with arousal. "Much better."

 

Her mouth wrapped itself around Marco's dick, her tongue making its slick journey to all the right places. One hand jerked him off, spreading her saliva all over his length. The other hand reached beneath her striped leggings, her fingers wildly dancing upon her soaking pussy. She flicked, she plunged, she pinched, simultaneously pleasuring herself and her partner.

 

"S-Star." Marco struggled to say. He tapped her head to get her attention.

 

She released him with a wet pop, her lips momentarily tethered to his dick by strings of spit. She sandwiched his dick between her palm and her cheek, lovingly nuzzling against it.

 

"Mmmyes, Papi?" The older man felt chills when she called him that. Star's eyes fluttered as she stared into her lover's flustered face.

 

"Lay on your back." He sternly demanded.

 

"Oh?" Star was amused by the sudden assertiveness of her partner. Her heart sped up in anticipation of what's to come. Her.

 

She did what she was told without question. Her bare back rested on the soft grass as her knees were in the air.

 

Marco kicked his pants off his ankles and quickly joined his partner. He didn't think twice about hooking his fingers onto the tops of her leggings and pulling down, taking her panties with them. The moment they landed on the tops of her boots, everything was tossed to the side, leaving Star in nothing but her signature headband.

 

Both Marco and Tom were enthralled by the sight of Star's perfect princess pussy. It was smooth, hairless, and dripping wet with her arousal.

 

Tom absentmindedly let his erection spring free. He couldn't resist stroking himself as he saw Star's pussy for the very first time. Even if it was unwittingly being presented to him and he was nowhere near it, it did little to deter his arousal.

 

"Oh dear..." Eclipsa covered her mouth in shock. Though she felt like she should, she couldn't look away.

 

Tom flinched when he saw Marco jab a finger straight into her snatch. Star's body convulsed and a moan escaped her throat at the sudden penetration. Another finger soon joined and Star began rolling her hips against his palm.

 

"M-more..." Star squealed, like a plea for help. Her hips moved quicker against Marco's hand to emphasize her insatiable need for his touch.

 

"Hmm?" Marco feigned. His other hand slid up Star's body. It found one of her nipples and gave it a hard squeeze and pull. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

 

"I want maah-ahhh!" Star shouted out, her back arching and her chest reaching for the sky as Marco pressed every button that set her off.

 

"You want what?" Marco didn't let up. Star's mewls of pleasure were like music to his ears and being in control felt so good.

 

"I-I. Hnngh!" Star bit her finger, seeking lucidity among her state of euphoria. Her breathing grew quicker and her hips bucked faster. "I w-want you!"

 

"You want me, what?"

 

"I, ah! Want y-you! P-papiii!"

 

Marco's movements ceased upon hearing that. His fingers vacated Star's vagina as well as let go of her nipple. Her liquid love drenched his hand and dripped down his fingers like honey.

 

Star gasped for breath as if she had been without air for so long. She was really close to cumming when Marco stopped and it irked her knowing he probably knew that.

 

Marco spread Star's legs wider and brought his face closer to her waiting snatch. His eyes met Star's and hers were glowed with desire.

 

With her juices still on his finger, Marco used them to trace a moist line from her labia to halfway to her knee. He kissed one end of the line, his lips and tongue slowly yet steadily making their way to her most precious spot as he collected her juices.

 

"Hnngh! M-marcooo..." Star couldn't take it. She wanted to prop her legs on her partner's shoulders to pull him closer, but he held them tightly in place.

 

Once Marco reached her hot core, his mouth eased off her before it curved into a devious smile. It filled him with a sort of sadistic joy to see Star squirming and whining under his dominance. He loved seeing her unwind by his touch. He brought his face as close as he could without touching her. Star could feel so close to him, their lips might as well be touching

 

"Ah-ahh!" But instead, she felt hot air hit her crotch. Marco was blowing into her leaking entrance, his mouth just a hair's length away. He might as well be eating her out, he was so close. No matter how many times her mind begged, Marco just wouldn't give it to her for one reason or another.

 

Marco gave her clit a playful lick, forcing a yelp out of her, before digging right in. Star was pulled upwards, nearly hanging off Marco's shoulders as he furiously at her out. His tongue darted in and out rubbing along every inch of her inner walls. A couple large hands reached for her nipples, tweaking and pressing on them as he french kissed her coochie.

 

He then withdrew from her crotch, gently placing her back to the grass. He got on his knees, reminding Star just how much he towered over her.

 

Star felt the wind nearly knocked out of her when Marco plopped his massive member on her stomach without a care. She had to admit she felt a bit intimidated by his altered length and girth. She wasn't sure if she was ready for something that big to be inside of her.

 

"You okay?" Marco asked, his tone full of care and concern for his lover. He noticed her eyeing his member like it was something dangerous.

 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Star said, her gaze glued onto the tip that gazed back. "It just. Y'know... feels like our first time again."

 

"Oh..." Marco's gaze veered off to the side, his face becoming a faint shade of crimson. Gathering himself, he began hovering over his lover. Their bodies became much closer and Marco's broad arms flanked Star at both sides. "You want me to be gentle?"

 

"Pffft, of course not!" Star's hand waved dismissively.

 

"Heh, wasn't planning on it anyways, baby girl."

 

"Shut up... Don't call me that."

 

Marco folded Star's legs over so they hung over her head. He rubbed the underside of his rod against her moist crevasse before aiming the tip directly into it.

 

Star felt like she was sucker punched in the gut, it was so instantaneous and unexpected. In one fell swoop she took him all the way to the hilt, with no warning nor preparation. It was like one second he was out and in the next, he was balls deep.

 

A guttural gasp erupted out of Star as the reality of her penetration had reached her. She convulses profusely, the overwhelming pleasure that ensued spreading throughout her nerves like wildfire.

 

"Shh shh, it's ok." Marco embraced her and brought his cheek against hers. "I'm here, baby girl."

 

"Ma...Marco..." Star could barely form a coherent thought, let alone a word. She was stretched to new limits but she stayed strong. "S-s-sssoooo... Big."

 

"Star, you're... Really tight..." Marco clenched his teeth as he tried to keep himself together. Even as strong as he was in this body, his resolve was unprepared for this new sensation. It was suffocating, but in all the right ways.

 

Tom's eyes were pricked by countless falling tears. His heart felt like a pincushion. Every needle that stabbed it was a different awful feeling. Rage, jealousy, self-doubt, despair. His outlet for everything was to let the tears fall and angrily stroke his swollen dick as he witnessed his girlfriend being defiled by his best friend. Two people he thought he could trust with all his heart and they both ripped and tore it apart before his very eyes. He was at a loss for what to do and became a slave to his id.

 

"I'm...okay." Star's breathing remained shallow, but steady. The moment she felt like she had adjusted, her body relaxed. "You can... go on."

 

Marco nodded and kissed her forehead. He pulled back, letting all of him leave her but keeping the tip peeking into her entrance. That feeling of being filled to the brim was suddenly gone and it upset her slightly.

 

And then lightning struck her once again. And another and another and another. Star's mouth was open but her throat strained to even make a sound.

 

All that echoed in the area were the fast-paced, wet slapping of flesh. Marco said he wasn't going to be gentle and boy did he deliver.

 

Tom couldn't even see their faces anymore. The Eye merely displayed their flesh uniting over and over. The demon prince lost himself in their rhythm, stroking in in time with Marco's thrusts, attempting to put himself in a position reality rejected.

 

"S-Star..." It was like a pained growl that slipped from the demon prince's lips.

 

Before Tom realized it, the two lovers had switched positions. Star suddenly gotten on all fours as Marco roughly pulled her long blonde locks with one hand and slapped her ass with the other. Her pallid flesh flashed a burning red.

 

"Ha-harder, ahh! Papi!" Star screeched out in masochistic glee.

 

Tom couldn't believe what what he was seeing. The way Star was being treated made him sick to his stomach. He never thought that Marco, this awkward, yet lovable dork he's always known, could be capable of such a dominating approach.

 

If it was Tom himself, he would've treated Star with more respect than that. He would treat her like the princess she was meant to be. Take things slow. Be more tender.

 

But here he was, seeing her treated as something less. Like a sex toy.

 

And she was loving every second of it.

 

"Star..." Marco quietly called out. The rate of his thrusts grew considerably quicker. He dragged Star's body to his, forcing her on his lap. One of his arms wrapped around her neck while the other lifted her legs to her chest and spread them apart.

 

"Where... where do you want it?" Marco vaguely asked, his voice nearly drowned out by Star's moans and their bodies clapping.

 

Star looked like she was in no position to respond. Her eyes looked to be on the verge of shutting and her slobbering tongue bounced all around. Her petite body slumped and shook like a ragdoll.

 

But everyone can see that she was far too deep in euphoria. Her mind was so far gone that it seemed all she knew was the sensation of getting fucked raw and silly.

 

"I-inthide..." Star slurred. "Kn-knock me up..."

 

A sordid smile slashed itself across Marco's scarred face. "Heh, okay. I'll give the princess what she wants."

 

With a labored grunt and one final plunge that went as deep as it could go, Marco pulled himself and his partner to the ground. A gurgling scream erupted from Star while her body spasmed beneath the intensity of her climax.

 

The Eye displayed their shared climax in full, close view, as in nothing but their genitals twitching and leaking taking the entire screen. Marco's dick throbbed as his entire load pumped into her needy body, with some flowing down his shaft and forming a small puddle below.

 

At the same time, a jet of spunk flew off from Tom as he too reached his. It rained down upon Eclipsa's bedroom floor in quick, sporadic spurts. All the energy was sucked out of him, forcing him to fall backwards into Eclipsa's bed.

 

"Oookay, I think we've seen enough." The Queen turned the Eye off. She grabbed a box of tissues and made her way to Tom, cautious as to not step on the sticky hazard he just made.

 

The demon's breathing was quick and heavy, though Eclipsa wasn't sure if it was fatigue or fury. Still, she sat by him and handed him the tissues, to which he took gratefully. After he cleaned himself up, he incinerated the tissues into nothing before making his way out the door.

 

Even though he kept thousands of souls in his body, he looked absolutely dead inside.

 

"Uh, Thomas?" The Queen called out, concerned. "You alright?"

 

He didn't answer, nor did he stop walking until he went out of the room.

 

The moment the door shut, Eclipsa couldn't help but laugh to herself. In all her years, she has beared witness to sights that would crack even the most stalwart of psyches and baffle even the greatest of minds.

 

But never has she witnessed something as absurd as a Royal of the Underworld becoming a cuckold before.

 

Her mirth faded when she realized she's going to have to explain this stain to her servants.

 

 

 


	2. Bedroom Buddies

Eclipsa floated above the steep, towering steps of the Lucitor Family Castle, carried by her Umbral Umbrella. She'd be damned if she had to make this visit while drowning in her own sweat by the fatigue and the already intense heat of the Underworld.

Her heels clicked towards the massive stone doors of the castle. Just short of entering, the doors had already begun to part, as if the castle itself was expecting her. Though the same couldn't be said by many of it's denizens, save for one.

"Queen Eclipsa?" The King of the Underworld, Dave, happened to be walking by when she had entered. He looked surprised, yet ecstatic to see her. They both exchanged the usual greetings of bows and hand lifts. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you here, your majesty?

"Oh, just a friendly visit." Eclipsa replied. "Your son called me over here."

"Tom?" Dave asked, puzzled. "Oh right, he went to see you yesterday, didn't he? How did that go?"

"Err." The Queen hesitated, her mind playing back the rather sordid details of their meeting from the day prior. She wasn't sure whether to giggle or shudder. "It was... eye opening to say the least."

"Uh-huh." Dave nodded. "Well, Wrathmelior and I have been noticing our son's relationship with Star is... well..."

"Sinking harder than the Titanic?"

"Yeeaahhh." Dave sighed. "I mean, I wasn't sure why he even chose to see you to begin with, but I didn't debate him. I thought maybe you could've knocked some sense into him. Make him see what everyone else did."

"Oh, he saw alright." Eclipsa couldn't suppress her smile.

"And that's the thing." Dave folded his arms. "When he came back home yesterday, he was shockingly tight lipped about what happened between you two. Like, he didn't even tell Wrathmelior. And he usually tells her everything!"

"Really now?"

"Indeed. In fact, he seemed as depressed as he was when his relationship with Star ended the first time. And when that happened, he spilled everything to us. But now? Nothing. Not a single word."

The Queen of Mewni simply nodded.

"So I have to ask. What happened between you two that made him behave this way? Because this is completely unheard of."

"Weeellll..." Eclipsa spoke half-teasingly and half hesitantly. "I don't want to get too deeply into the details, but. Are you familiar with the term, 'NTR'?"

Dave raised a brow in confusion. He shook his head. "Can't say that I am, no "

Eclipsa smiled again. "Do me a favor. Perhaps you should look that up at some point. Ask me again once you have. In the meantime, your son is waiting for me."

"Of course." Dave called for a couple of demon servants to show their esteemed guest the way.

It took longer than it should have the traverse the castle. It was labyrinthine to some extent and Eclipsa's escorts have gotten lost on a few occasions but they managed to find Tom's room eventually. Its door distinguished itself from the others in that it had the usual edgy teen flair with band stickers, skulls, and "danger" or "keep out" signs.

"Thomas?" Eclipsa called out as she lightly tapped the door. Music faintly slipped through the cracks. "It's Eclipsa. You wanted to see me?"

"Eh, just a minute!" He replied. There was some indistinct noises before Tom slowly opened the door. The music became much clearer, revealed as some kind of death metal.

"Hey there, Eclipsa." The Prince greeted casually.

"Hi." She was let in and brought to a plush red couch. She was surprised to see his room as neat and tidy as it was.

However, something less than clean caught her eye. A waste bin piled high with balled up tissues, some resting on the floor. Tom noticed her looking at it.

"Before you say anything, I was actually..." Tom stopped himself, embarrassed and averting his gaze.

"Masturbating?"

"What!? No!" He nearly shouted. His purplish face burned red. "Crying! I was crying!"

"With that many tissues, you could've been doing both."

"Arrgh!" Tom threw his face into his hands in frustration. "Why did I invite you again?"

"You tell me. Why did you ask me to come here?"

He didn't answer at first. He kept his face buried in his palms. Low, annoyed groans leaked through his fingers.

After a while, he raised his head and gazed at Eclipsa with sad, yet determined eyes.

"Can the All Seeing Eye show things in the past?"

Eclipsa blinked a few times. "Well, yes actually. Why?"

"I need you to show me what they did on the night of the wedding."

"Before I do that." Eclipsa gripped her wand and kept it to her chest. "Can we talk about what happened yesterday?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Tom replied coldly.

"There is a lot to talk about."

"My girlfriend is cheating on me with my best friend. End of story."

"And you're getting off to it."

Tom mentally took a step back to process what she had just said. His expression was like that of someone whose cereal was just pissed on.

"What!?"

"You heard me."

Tom bared his teeth, low growls seeping between them.

"I do not."

Eclipsa scoffed. "Then explain that stain in my bedroom only visible via black light. Explain why you were masturbating to the sight of those two mating like wild animals."

Tom was at a loss. His face burned a deep red and he did everything in his power to avoid eye contact with the Queen before him.

"Face it, Tom." Eclipsa drew closer, her face contorted into a scowl that would shake the most stoic of souls. "You know deep in your countless souls that you can never replace Marco in her heart."

Tom sprung to his feet, standing tall above his guest. His teeth bared and his fists were balled. She looked up at him, far from intimidated.

"You know your relationship with her is cursory at best. And yet you cling onto an illusion that everyone but you can see through." She continued, also standing up, and looking eye to eye with her hotheaded host.

"And now that the veil has parted, you seek solace in living vicariously through him, hoping that would be enough to keep things as they are without actually having to face reality."

By Tom's will, his bedroom had immediately become a world of peerless fire. The sky, the ground, the air, everything was in flames. As if he had taken them both to the very heart of Hell itself.

"I..." The Prince of the Underworld spoke in his distorted, omnipresent voice as he stared down the Queen with an immolated body and blank, white eyes.

Despite the fact that she was burning all over, the Queen of Darkness stood her ground. She got into his face, silently daring him to try something as well as warning him that she'd retaliate with much worse.

"I...I..."

"You what?" Eclipsa goaded him. "Deny it? Right, because that's been working out so well for you, hasn't it? That why your girlfriend sends more time with someone other than her actual boyfriend?"

"...KNOW!" Tom screamed in his normal voice. The fire surrounding them faded and his bedroom as well as he had returned to normal.

He fell back onto the couch, his face immediately dropping into his hands. A storm of sobs gave way to torrential tears.

Tom felt a pair of arms wrap around him. A hand rubbed circles on his back while a curly-haired head nuzzled lovingly against his.

"Shh, shh, shhh. It's okay, child." Eclipsa's soft, motherly voice embraced his ears. He felt himself gradually resurfacing after drowning in sadness for so long.

"I try..." He struggled to speak through his slowly softening sobs. "I try so hard, but... it's not good enough. It's never enough... why?"

The Queen of Mewni sighed. "Simply put, it's just a case of, 'too little, too late'. Perhaps you've just been thinking that it's a run of bad luck. But in reality, the game was rigged from the start."

"It's not fair."

"C'est la vie, Tom. I can't really fault anyone for any of this. Yet at the same time, you're all to blame."

"How am I partly at fault for this? I'm the one getting cheated on!"

"Yes, but you should know by now why."

"Well yeah, but-"

"And you've known for the longest time, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"And yet you did nothing about it. Why?"

Tom stayed silent, leaning forward as his eyes moved to the floor. Eclipsa simply shook his head at him. She stood from her seat, her wand kept firmly in her hand.

"In any case, I suppose we should get right to it. You wanted to see what they did on the night of the wedding, right?"

Tom immediately perked up and vigorously nodded his head.

"You seem strangely excited for this." Eclipsa chuckled.

"Oh uh, do I?"

"Yeah. Anyways."

The orb of the wand began to glow brightly as the Dark Queen's omnipresent voice shook the air once more.

Once the last word was uttered and the wand's shine reached its peak, a purple rift materialized in the air, giving way to a few seconds of static before it dissipated and displayed a clearer image.

Star and Marco were sitting in the booth, looking as though they had both heard quite the revelation. And judging by the general mood between the two, that seemed to be the case.

They seemed to be talking about Star's confession from way back when. Marco mentioned how things haven't been the same since then. Then they talked about how their guts felt for some reason. As weird as it was, Tom found it kinda cute.

"Last photo." Star briefly stared at the lone five dollar bill sitting between them. "Anything you need to tell me?"

"No. But there's one thing I need to do." When those words were uttered, Tom sensed a fire in Marco's eyes that he's never seen before.

"What's that?"

Marco squeezed that lone dollar bill in his hands. "Take the photo the booth is waiting for."

"Go gettem, Tiger!" Star smiled as she hooked the air in excitement.

Marco took a quick breath before his hand slowly inched its way towards the bill slot of the booth.

Star and Marco took their positions and prepared their faces for the camera.

Upon the first flicker of light, they made a simple first photo. Just two best friends sitting next to each other and smiling. Though, Tom and Eclipsa can sense that Marco's expression belied a tiny bit of nervousness.

On the second flash of light, Marco turned to Star. That determination from before returned at full force and eliminated all the anxiety from seconds prior.

Star noticed Marco looking at her and her eyes flicked towards him. The boy gently rested a hand on her arm before she completely reciprocated his gaze upon the third flash of light.

"Oh dear." Eclipsa immediately recognized the looks those two were exchanging. She can sense that at that moment, Star and Marco have become one in mind, body, and soul. Tethered by that one, shared feeling. Another hand reached out to grab another arm. Their eyes closed as their faces drew closer.

Once the light from the camera flashed its fourth and final time, that was it. The moment that Tom dreaded when Marco told him and Star confirmed it. He felt like a knife was plunged into his heart and twisted the very instant their lips united. He was hurt. Betrayed even. Yet at the same time, he wasn't surprised.

Tom could see that Star and Marco were anticipating this moment for the longest time. They wanted it, craved it even. Especially Star. Tom can sense a blatant fervor radiating from her that was never before seen for as long as he knew her.

It was like she was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

Though their consummation wasn't that long, it felt as though Eclipsa had frozen the image when it happened. When they parted, the afterglow was so brief that it was nonexistent. If anything, the kiss left them shaken and confused. Suddenly confetti, festive music, and an obnoxious goblin popped into the scene.

After having a little talk with said goblin and getting pushed back into the Booth, they were presumably being taken back to the wedding. While that was going on, Star and Marco ended up looking like the ending to the Graduate. Regret and confusion were etched into their horrified expressions.

"We... kissed." Was it just Tom or did it look like her lips said something different than what her voice said?

"I thought the Booth was magic!"

"You're my squire."

"Which is a job I take very seriously!"

"I have a boyfriend! His name is Tom!"

"Not even the first thing that came to mind..." Eclipsa uttered beneath her breath. She thought Tom might've heard her because his third eye glanced at her for a second.

The memory continued playing out as it happened. Tom couldn't help but cringe the moment he saw himself enter the scene with that damn pie. He had to admit, he was starting to regret spending so much time eating it rather than spend it with Star.

The scene became empty once Star dragged Tom off screen after getting that call from Ponyhead.

"Huh." Tom leaned forward and squinted as he noticed something. "She forgot the photo."

Though he found that he spoke too soon when Star came back into frame and snatched said photo. She didn't leave right away, however. Instead, she stared at it. Stared at it far longer than she should have before finally exiting stage right. Tom couldn't see her face because her back was turned, but he could only imagine she had the most longing look in her eyes.

"Oh man..." Tom thought back to what happened two days ago. When he and Star were about to discuss her and Marco's kiss. He remembered what he said as she walked out into the storm. "It really did mean something to her, did it?"

He groaned as his head fell back onto his hands for the nth time that day.

"Okay, stop." the teen demon demanded with a hefty sigh. The image paused by the caster's will and the Eye itself was kept in existence.

"So... what'd you think?" Eclipsa asked.

"Just... why?"

"Well, when you tend to spend that much time with someone and go through a lot, you tend to-"

"No, I get that." Tom shook his head. "I mean, what's with all the excuses?"

"Uh, what?"

"You saw them right?" Tom arched his palm towards the Eye. "It's sooo obvious that they want each other. And yet they were trying to push each other away. Totally different from what we saw yesterday."

"Perhaps they were just trying to make sense of what happened between them."

"Hmm." Tom's finger rubbed under his chin as he pondered. His gaze returned to his guest with an idea. "You think you could take us to a couple hours later? Like maybe sometime past midnight?"

"Uh, may I ask why?"

"Well, I doubt something like that would let 'em sleep easy."

Eclipsa shrugged. "As you wish."

The footage began to fast forward once more until Eclipsa found an appropriate place to stop.

"Wait, stop." Tom extended a hand as he said it. "Right there."

On command, Eclipsa froze the Eye. It was the interior of Butterfly Castle. It was almost pitch black save for a few dimly lit torches here and there. Marco was standing in the middle of a hallway, continually staring at a door that Tom deduced was Star's.

"Well, you can unpause it now."

Eclipsa scratched her cheek. "Uh, it is unpaused."

"What wha-"

"C'mon Marco..." The boy said to himself nervously. His shaky fist was raised in the air while the rest of his body remained stiff as a statue. Sweat flowed down his face like a waterfall. "No more running away. You gotta set things straight. Make things right again. Then you can go back to sleep and we can move on with our lives."

Marco let loose a deep exhale before his fist slowly moved to the door. He can feel the sweat flooding his palms and could hear his heart hammering as his hand inched ever closer.

"Come in." His heart nearly shot out of his chest the moment the voice from behind the door hit his ears. His mind stressed over how she knew he was there. But now that he had the go ahead to come in, it didn't really matter all that much.

The moment his fingers wrapped around the doorknob, Marco felt himself seduced by the overbearing need to run back his room, bury himself beneath his sheets and forget any of this happened. It would be the easiest path to take. However, he had already told himself that running away was no longer an option.

After swallowing that lump in his throat, Marco turned the knob gently. The door slowly sung open with an elongated creak. He peaked his head in, barely able to make out Star sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Star?" He quietly called out as he let himself all the way in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey." She lazily waved with one hand while the other was kept behind her back for some reason. "Couldn't sleep, too?"

"Yeah." He sighed as he walked up to her giant canopy bed. The moment he sat next to her, Star's body pivoted towards him so he wouldn't see her back. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What's that you got there?" Marco asked, pointing behind Star.

"Uhh, nothing!" She was obviously lying. She raised an open palm from behind her back while also pulling the other hand behind her back. "See?"

"Then what's in your other hand?"

"Umm." With quick thinking, Star raised her body slightly before sitting back down and raising two open palms. "Nothing! See? Toldya!"

"Okay, I know you're just sitting on it now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She shrugged.

"C'mon Star, don't make me-"

Marco immediately lunged at Star, his arms spread out to reach behind her. Star tried to defend herself by putting her hands behind her back again.

"Wait wait wait, stop! you're gonna ruin it!" She exclaimed as one foot kept Marco at bay.

"Ruin what?" Marco asked with a foot against his chest keeping him from advancing. "See? You were hiding something!"

"Okay okay, I am." Star admitted defeat. "Just...wait."

Marco backed off as Star raised herself again and kept both hands behind her back. She didn't reveal herself immediately, as she let her eyesight linger on the floor for a minute.

The moment she presented what she's been hiding, Marco felt a sinking feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He felt repelled by it, to the point where he backed away slightly.

"It's... us." Marco said wistfully, staring dismally at the photo strip before him. "Our picture from the Booth. You took it with you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because," Star sighed. It was her turn to have butterflies in her stomach going nuts and longing to escape. "This is the best Best Friend photo we've ever taken."

"Seriously?" Confusion was apparent in Marco's tone. "I really don't think that counts as a best friend photo."

"Marco, do you even know my criteria for an actual Best Friend Photo?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Well here, look closely."

Star shifted closer to Marco, sitting shoulder to shoulder. She handed the strip to Marco. He brought it closer to his squinting eyes, hoping he could see what she did. However, no matter how much he squeezed his eyes or how many details he tried to notice, he just couldn't see it. He handed the photo back to her.

"I'm sorry, Star. "He apologized ruefully. "I just don't get it."

Star sighed while rolling her eyes. She pointed to each section of the strip. "Look at you, Marco. You see what you're doing?"

"Making a dumb decision?"

"No- well actually yes, that was kinda dumb. But besides that. You're being honest, Marco! You're enjoying yourself! And most importantly."

Star placed a caring hand on Marco's, squeezing it. He tensed for a moment. Chills rose in his spine from the look she was giving him. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't identify but could definitely feel.

And he felt the same way.

"You're being my best friend." Star said with such sadness in her tone and her eyes that Marco felt himself tearing apart within.

"Star..." There was a pleading look in his eyes. Desperate even. "I don't... know if I should..."

There was a long pause that gave way to a solidifying silence. Marco couldn't stop shaking, nor could he avert his gaze from Star's.

She drew closer.

"You don't know if you should what?" She asked, her head tilted to the side.

Marco swallowed a lump in his throat he forgot he had. He felt like he was seconds away from a heart attack.

"If I should... feel what I'm feeling." Marco finally let out. "What I've been feeling for the longest time. I'm not even sure what to call it. And I'm not even sure if it's right."

"Oh my gosh, love. Love!" Tom yelled at the Eye, frustrated at Marco's ineptitude of expressing himself. He dug his hand in a bowl of popcorn provided by his servants. "It's love you're feeling, you idiot! C'mon!"

"Ah, teenagers." Eclipsa spoke with fond nostalgia. She took a handful of popcorn from the bowl and stuffed her face with it. "The most socially retarded of all living things."

"Shh!" Tom shushed while his mouth was full.

"You don't know what it is," Star's breath hit his lips with every word she spoke. Marco didn't notice their foreheads were touching. "or you just don't wanna say it?"

"Eh, I-"

"Marco..." Star called out in a hushed tone. "Y'know, another thing I love about that photo. Is that you weren't really thinking. You let your instincts do the doing. And then you did it."

"Huh." Was all he could think to say.

"So stop thinking about what you're feeling and just...feel." There was a determination in her voice that everyone could sense. "Like you did in the photo."

"Feel..." Marco repeated, his eyes closing to drown out every other sense. Though he wanted to follow through with her advice, he couldn't help but feel the smallest pang of guilt in the depths of his heart.

"But, what about-"

A pair of fingers silenced him. His attention was once again tightly grasped by the girl before him.

"Don't even say it. Don't even think about it. Just do it."

Her words pushed Marco forward. As if they were in sync, Star met him halfway. Their lips locked for the second time that night. The second time in their lives.

They held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Their kiss lasted longer than last time, with their tongues now engaging in a unified dance. Fingers tightly grasped a handful of Marco's hair, and a pair of hands pulled Star by her lower back.

Their positions shifted in an instant. Marco suddenly found his back to the bed and Star straddling his hips. However, neither of them parted in the slightest, much less realized they even moved.

The snapping of buttons joined the smacking and slurping of their lips. Marco's dark, bare chest gradually peeked into view as Star's hands climbed down his shirt. The moment his top gave way to his torso, Star's hands immediately ran all over it.

"Star..." Marco quietly cried out, parting the two for a second before she dipped right back into his lips.

At the same time, Marco's hands went to work pulling her dress up. It slipped above her panties, but Marco stopped right there. His hands dove beneath, feeling her soft skin slick with sweat.

"Ah! Marco!" It was Star's turn to separate their lips. Marco was surprised to find out she wasn't wearing a bra underneath as his fingers found her tits. Star stood herself straight. The heat inside and out proved too much and she quickly removed her gown. Her pale, lithe body shined beneath the moonlight.

Marco was caught off guard and his eyes froze on her naked chest. Words wanted to come out but his jaw couldn't decide whether it wanted to stay open or closed.

"You just gonna stare or you gonna take yours off too?" Star said, impatiently.

Marco nodded obediently. He raised himself up as he slipped his top off and set it aside.

Star suddenly found her hands clasped behind Marco's neck while his hands returned to her lower back.

It suddenly hit them both that they were almost naked and their crotches were touching through a few layers of cloth. Their gazes locked as they stood hand in hand on the outskirts of new territory, never before explored by either one of them with anyone else.

It was new. It was scary. It was exciting. There were glaring consequences that came with this interaction. They knew them well and they knew there was no going back after this.

Neither made any effort to stop.

"Wow..." Tom uttered beneath his breath. His eyes shining.

"Enjoying the view?" Eclipsa teased with a smile, referring to Star's almost naked body.

"No it's just... She's never looked at me like that before."

"It's like the Booth all over again, huh?"

Tom's eyes sullenly dropped. "Yeah."

Driven by lust, Marco's mouth lunged forward to catch a nipple in his mouth. Star mewled in response, writhing in the sudden pang of pleasure. She rolled her hips instinctively, feeling his concealed erection rub against her.

Star wasn't the only one slowly getting addicted to the sensation. Craving more, Marco's hands traveled lower, gripping his lover by her petite butt.

"Mmmf! Mmrrcfff." She squealed into his hair, a mixture of musk and faint hints of shampoo entering her nostrils.

Marco nibbled, suckled and lick. He alternated between both tits as he did so. Every little action getting a greater reaction out of Star. Every time she grinded her hips, he grinded back.

Eventually, Marco found himself above Star, his mouth refusing to let up on her chest. Using his knees, he pushed into her harder, drinking in the tingling feeling in his loins and Star's reactions.

But as much as they enjoyed themselves, they both knew deep in their minds there was more to be had.

"M-marco! Wait! Stop!" She cried out with great difficulty. Startled, he froze and looked up at Star like a deer in headlights.

"Could you, um..." Star gestured for Marco to get up.

"Uh, sure." With a nod, he stood on his knees, his erection made more apparent.

"Nnggh!" Marco's eye snapped shut the moment Star began touching him. She lightly squeezed and rubbed, forcing the boy to make all sorts of faces.

"Feel good?" Star asked, half innocently, half teasingly.

Marco nodded, biting his lip to stifle any more verbal responses. Star's fluttering eyes weren't helping.

"Well, it'd feel better if it's out right?"

Before she even let Marco answer, her fingers hooked both his pajama bottoms and underwear before pulling down. His erection was set free, bouncing a few times before coming to rest.

"Whoa." Star's mouth was agape. She poked and pushed it down with her finger it a few times. She watched intensely as it instantly sprung back to position.

"Never seen one before?" Marco chuckled at her curiosity.

"Not up close." She answered as she lifted it with her hand.

Eclipsa looked to Tom with a questioning look. Knowing what her eyes were asking, he shamefully shook his head.

"I thought you might've- er, nevermind." Marco stopped himself from saying anything he might regret. Unfortunately it was too late.

"Oof." Tom winced, feeling embarrassed for Marco. Eclipsa giggled. "Bad move."

"Marco Diaz!" Star called his name in annoyance. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I-I'm sorry!" He shook his palms in a "I didn't mean it" gesture. "I wasn't thinking!"

"I know. And now I kinda wish you were."

Marco anxiously rubbed the back of his head. He felt like he had already messed things up and he can feel the mood waning.

He was about to turn to the door when he felt a hand grip him by the shaft, forcing him to flinch in response.

"Oh no you don't." Star's eyes looked more determined than angry now. There was a seductive tinge in her voice that made Marco's skin crawl. "You're gonna make it up to me."

He gulped. "Aaaand how am I gonna do that?"

Rather than answer, Star giggled mischievously. She brought her face closer to his dick, giving the head a kiss before taking the rest of him in her mouth. She felt Marco throbbing and hardening between her lips as she went back and forth on him. Groans of pleasure hit her ears like a serenade. The sounds shifted in pitch and volume when she added her hands to the mix, stroking him and toying with his balls as she sucked him. She hummed with joy when she felt Marco's fingers running through her hair.

As Tom was enthralled with the show his close friends were giving him, his erection ached to get out.

A hand started to rub his groin and his jaw dropped when he realized it wasn't his. That same hand dug under his pants and pulled out his hard, purple member.

"Wow. Even in his normal teenage body, he's still bigger than you." The Queen of Mewni teased in hushed tones, her breath hitting Tom's ear.

"E-Eclipsa?" The young demon was surprised but did nothing to stop her when she began jerking him off. "Wh-what are you-"

"Shhh." Her half-lidded dusky eyes trapped his. Her voice lowered to uncomfortably quieter volumes. "Let me give you a hand this time."

"You... W-why?"

A smile was painted on her face.

"Just keep watching. I'll take care of the rest."

Tom couldn't reply. Eclipsa's masterful strokes kept him from thinking or resisting. Her grip was generally soft and gentle. Sometimes she added a bit of pressure whenever her hand reached the head or the base.

But all in all, her pace matched that of Star's mouth.

"Pah!" Star's lips removed Marco with a smack. She laid back, her head landing on her pillow.

Then her arm spread out, as if asking Marco for a hug. The smile on her face bore not seduction nor suggestiveness, but one of unbridled joy. As if this was a regular thing that two best friends did.

Marco responded in kind. Crawling overtop Star as he peppered kisses all over her face, from her cheeks to her lips.

While they were kissing, Star took Marco's hands and guided them down her body. His sweat mingled with hers as his hands made their slick descent. When they stopped at her hips, Star made both of Marco's index fingers hook the edges of her panties.

The implications of what they were about to do hit Marco square in the face and he snapped up. Eyes of uncertainty glanced over eyes of desire.

The beholder of said eyes merely nodded before pecking Marco on the lips. The kiss was brief and cursory, yet bolstered by a level of trust that needed no words to express.

Marco's desires rose above his fears and he pulled his partner's panties down. Her legs relaxed as they raised to the ceiling to help him along.

Despite her eagerness just moments before, Star averted her gaze and blushed heavily when Marco spread her legs. She can feel him caressing her with his eyes, bringing forth a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

"Gosh..." Marco muttered beneath his breath. His eyes refused to tear away from Star's soaking sex.

"T-take a picture. It'll last longer." Cracks started to form in Star's facade.

Marco smiled. "Sure. Maybe when we get the Booth again."

"Sh-shut up."

Marco returned to his spot above Star, his member now resting on her slit.

"Don't you wish you were that close?" Eclipsa's hot breath and biting words slithered into Tom's ear. She applied a mouthful of spit on her free hand. Her palm, now lubed up, rolled circles on the head of Tom's dick.

"Hah... Star..." Tom meekly squeaked. The Eye had switched to Marco's point of view, letting him self insert much easier.

Star and Marco looked below, their racing hearts neck and neck. Marco grabbed his cock, rubbing it along Star's entrance. Anxiety grew within the boy as he fumbled to find the point of entry.

"You uh, need help?" Star couldn't contain a chuckle.

"N-no, I got this." Marco said as he thinks he found the spot. His head dipped a little in her and he gazed at his partner triumphantly. "See? Told ya."

"Heehee. Good job."

"Alright. Phew." Marco breathed a sigh as returned to his spot above Star. He felt himself getting a little deeper, but he knew he wasn't quite there yet.

"Ssst. Ooh, easy there." Star hissed and squirmed as Marco went as deep as her fingers usually got.

"Are you okay?" Marco locked up, worried he might've made an error.

"O-of course. S'all good." Star assured with a wave of her hand. Though her quivering lips and shivering body betrayed her words.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've taken hits worse than this. Th-this is nothing."

"Whew. Okay." Marco steeled himself. He released a heavy breath and looked Star dead in the eyes.

"Wanna go on 3?" Her hands reached up to caress Marco's cheeks. The anxiety in his eyes was clear as day and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

He nodded.

"Ok." Star sighed before completely relaxing her body. "1."

"2." Marco followed after.

"3!" They both shouted at once.

It was as if, for a second, the entire world turned to white and the only thing that was heard were strained, squeaky gasps from the both of them. It wasn't long before, the scrunched faces of their partners were back into view.

And before either of them realized it, their bodies clung together as closely as they could possibly be. Marco felt all four of Star's limbs wrap around him as tightly as the warmth and wetness surrounding his cock to the base.

They both laid there for a while, bound by the moment. Star tensed immensely and Marco felt her inner walls gripping him like a vice.

"Marco... we..." Star muttered between breaths. The initial pain dissolved into euphoria that spread throughout her body. "... we did it."

"Y-yeah." Marco fought hard not to let this new sensation get the better of him. "We're uh, doin' it, alright."

"This is... a lot better than I imagined." She spoke dreamily, her eyes fluttering. Her body relaxed as it adjusted to her lover's size and shape.

Marco blushed and raised an eyebrow at the comment. He lifted himself on his arms to look at Star directly. "Uh, imagined? You've... thought about this?"

"Haven't you?" Star held him by the cheeks.

"Ehh... few times, maybe?" Marco averted his eyes.

Star giggled. " I imagined you would've stopped to get condoms first. Like, four of 'em."

"Four of them?"

"Four of 'em."

"Why four?"

"I dunno, because you like to be safe?"

"I haven't done that schtick in ages, though."

"Hey, don't question my fantasies. Half of those involve you being all big and muscle-y, too."

"Mmm." Marco thought for a moment. "Isn't that kinda weird though?"

"How so?"

"I'm like, double your age when I'm like that."

"And?"

"And!?" Marco repeated in exasperation. "That's like waaayyy beyond an acceptable gap!"

"Yeah but imagine how much bigger you'd be. Manhandling me in your strong arms and finding things to bend me over. E."

Star felt a throb inside her, reminding them both that they were joined at the pelvis. Aa cat-like smile plastered itself on her face.

"Ooh, you like that idea, dontcha?" Her grin deepened and the peerless lust returned to her eyes at full force.. "I think we've been talking along enough. Why dontcha start pounding your little princess, papi?"

Marco almost wanted to comment on the silliness of being called that, but he didn't want to delay any further. He raised himself on his knees, evoking more squirming out of Star as she felt him fidgeting inside her.

He let a third of his length remain inside her for a few moments. With a deep breath, he made one, forceful thrust, eliciting a breathless gasp out of Star. He stayed hilted inside of her for a few more moments, searching her face for any sign for him to stop.

If anything, her face was more like an eternal green light.

Marco repeated his motions, getting into a steady rhythm and a consistent intensity. With every movement, music was made out of the clapping of his hips against Star's ass, the squishing of her pussy taking him repeatedly, and their duet of blissful moans. Their lips collided once more, their tongues bumping and lashing in time with their love-making.

Tom started bucking his hips into Eclipsa's hand. His attention was deathly gripped by Star's flushed, contorted face shown in full view on the Eye.

"So few would be so lucky to bed a Butterfly woman. " Eclipsa whispered into his ear as her pace matched that of Marco's. "Unfortunately, you're not one of them."

"Ahh. Ah...Star..." The young demon strained to say.

"You don't know what you're missing. Mewberty does a girl's body good. It practically makes their bodies designed for pleasure. To make breeding a lot easier. Just imagine that tightness and warmth milking you on a regular basis."

All that could come out of Tom's throat at that point were guttural groans and gasps. His focus was consumed by the view of his girlfriend getting pounded by his best friend and the slick grip squeezing his dick and moving gradually faster.

Tom felt himself getting close. So dangerously close.

"Hah, haahhh! Mmmarco!" Star cried out. Her arms and legs gripped him tighter as she felt herself inching towards the edge. She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes to brace herself . "I'm. I'm gonna- anh!"

"Y-yeah... me too." Marco's words squeaked out between breaths. His pace grew quicker as he approached the finish line.

"Ma-Marco!"

"St-Star!"

"Marco!"

"Star!"

They Eye showed nothing but their genitals squished together one last time as their shared orgasm passed through them. He can see Marco's dick throb as it filled Star with his cum. It flowed down her skin and pooled beneath her rear.

"Cum for her, Tom." It felt like a command. Eclipsa's breath caressed his ear while her words echoed in his mind. She held his head in place, making sure he can see the Eye clearly. "Cum to the thought of your girlfriend being filled with someone else's seed. Maybe she's bearing his child as we speak. Who knows?"

Cum erupted out of Tom's dick, several spurts hitting his pants as well as his bedroom floor. Once again, all the energy had drained out of him. He leaned back on his elbows, his chest heaving beneath the ensuing fatigue.

"That's a good boy." Eclipsa softly spoke as she pulled a handkerchief from her jacket. She began wiping her hands then Tom's dick before putting it back into his pants for him.

Tom stared on at Eclipsa. His expression was unclear, unable to pick just one emotion to convey as many buzzed in his mind. As such, he was at a loss for words.

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad I could help." The Queen shined a smile that was a mix of caring and mischievous.

She got up from the bed, heading towards the door. She bore a visage of satisfaction along the way. She had hoped that Tom finally realized what he needs to do going forward.

"Wait. Eclipsa." The young demon called out, making her stop right when she grabbed the door knob.

"Yes, dear?" She turned her head to the side to look at him.

Tom didn't speak right away. His line of sight veered off to the side for a bit, as if he was in conflict with himself on what to say and do next. The past few days had been rough on him. Seeing and internalizing the truth was a slow and painful process, but he was somewhat glad he went through it.

"They're at your castle, right?" Tom asked.

Eclipsa thought for a moment. "I believe so. Why?"

He simply nodded. "I just might stop by later."

"What are you going to do when you meet them, young man?" Though she asked this, she had a vague idea.

All three eyes turned to Eclipsa, looking far more certain than they ever had since the day prior.

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

"Uh, Thomas? Son?" Dave called out from behind the door. "So I just did a quick internet search. I think we should have a man to man talk."


	3. What What in the Butterfly

A loud snoring meandered in the air. Tom was mentally exhausted from his second "therapy session" with Eclipsa and the subsequent talk with his dad about how it's "okay to be a cuck" which he mostly ignored. He opted to snooze for a couple hours before he goes off to see Star and Marco.

His snores abruptly stopped and a startled yelp took their place as a powerful buzz exploded from his compact phone.

The prince's hand fumbled all over his nightstand. Once his fingers wrapped around the vibrating device, he quickly flipped it open. All three eyes squinted before bugging out entirely at what was displayed on his blinding screen.

<3 Starship <3

“Hello? Star?!” Tom wasn't sure whether he should feel happy or angry to hear from her. But either way, his voice was loud and frantic.

“Uh, Tom?” The young demon was even more surprised that he was seeing Marco's face on the phone instead.

“Marco? The heck do you want?!” He nearly shouted, harsher than he intended. Tom felt himself reach a boiling point, but made every effort to rein it all in.

"Hey man. Uh..." The so-called best friend cleared his throat. He lingered for a moment, as if unsure how to say what he wanted to say.

Tom grew impatient, almost wanting to blow out Marco's speakers, but kept what little cool he had.

"Yeah? What is it, Diaz?"

"You're" Tom thought he saw Marco suppressing a flinch. "Ahh, not busy at the moment, are you?"

Tom raised a brow, noticing how weird the human's behavior was but paid no mind to it. "Uh, not really. Why?"

"Well... Was wondering if you could, maybe come over to my house? Like, right now?"

Tom chuckled at the convenience. "Actually, I was thinkin' of seeing you and Star later anyways."

"Oh okay. Cool." Marco looked and sounded pleased. Relieved almost.

"I'm guessing Star's with you, too." Tom stated, venomously so. Of course she was. She always was.

"Yeah, kinda. Dunno why, but you wouldn't answer when I was calling you with my phone earlier. Figured using her phone would get you to answer somehow."

"I... Guess I didn't hear it. Fell asleep." He wasn't completely wrong. But he didn't want to explain to Marco right away why he set every call from his supposedly best friend to have no ringtone nor vibration. "Where is Star, by the way?"

"Uhh..." Marco's eyes bounced downwards for a split second. It definitely wasn't lost on Tom. "She's... occupied at the m-moment."

"Haahhh Thoomm!" Tom heard Star call out. What concerned him was that she wasn't on screen and she spoke with a full mouth.

Almost as if she...

"Heey Tooommm! What's happenin', Boo?" Star popped into the screen from the side, her usual joyous face gracing Tom's presence. Unfortunately, he couldn't reciprocate her smile this time.

"Hey Star." Tom laziy waved, forcing a half smile. Relief flooded his nerves and he relaxed a little. His smile widened a bit and became genuine.

Then it fell completely when he noticed something on the corner of Star's mouth. The longer his look lingered, the clearer it was.

It was a small drop of something milky and white.

"Uh, Star?" Tom pointed to the side of his mouth. "What's... What's that ya got there?"

"Huh?" Star swiped a finger on her mouth and she immediately looked horrified for a second. Marco shared a similar expression. "Ah, it's uhhh..."

It was so obvious what was going on, Tom just wanted to see how long they could maintain their lie.

"Mrs. Diaz's Cinnamon Rolls!" Star suddenly blurted out loud, clearly on the spot. "Yeah, that's right! They're sooo good! Guess there's some frosting left over. Heh heh."

"Right."

"Anyways, you comin' over?" Star asked.

"Yeah, of course. I need to talk to you two anyways."

"'Bout what?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

They both exchanged a glance and a shrug before turning to Tom.

"Alright, cool." Marco said.

"See ya, Tom!" Star waved and smiled.

The two blinked out of view as he hung up and snapped his phone shut. He washed up and threw on a fresh set of clothes. A new leather jacket and jeans.

Before he embarked, he dragged himself towards his mirror. A set of baggy, yet determined eyes gazed back at him. 

"You. Are not. A cuck." He assured himself. "You. Are a demon. A prince. And most importantly, a man. You are gonna take charge and do what needs to be done. Alright?"

With a resolute deep breath, he turned away from his reflection and spawned himself a fiery portal. 

As he engulfed himself in the flames, prime numbers being counted echoed and slowly faded as he made his way.

...

A towering spire of flame erupted like a geyser right on Marco's front lawn.

"...163, 167, 173, 179, 181, 191, 193, 197, 199..." Tom counted as he stepped out of it. The burden on his shoulders forced his feet to drag as he headed to his friend's doorstep.

His finger shook and lingered on the doorbell button. He wasn't sure if it was anger or anxiety. Either way, shakes and sweat took hold of him.

Finally, his finger nudged slightly and the bell rung throughout the house. 

One second. Two seconds. Three. Four. Time passed painfully slow. 

At last, he can hear footsteps approaching the door. A couple sets of them, actually. 

The door swung open and there they were. The two backstabbers standing in the flesh, wearing bright smiles like they don't know what they did.

Though there was something unusual about both. Marco wasn't wearing his usual hoodie. Instead he was wearing a white, button up shirt and a pair of gray slacks. Star on the other hand was in a cyan sun dress with an actual sun in the middle.

And what brought the weirdness together was that Marco was holding what appeared to be a sleeping baby wrapped in a red blanket. She was a brown haired, brown-eyed little tyke whose skin was lighter than Star's, but darker than Marco's.

"Thanks again for agreeing to babysit her, Tom." Marco said with a smile. 

"Yeah, it seems like everyone was occupied. Thanks for stepping up and helping us out." Star added.

"Wait what?" Needless to say, Tom was confused as well as unaware that he agreed to anything. He couldn't make sense of what was going on. "Babysit? Her?

Star and Marco burst on a small fit of laughter. 

"C'mon dude, of course! Who else?" Star winked as she playfully elbowed Tom in the arm. 

"How could you forget about Eve? You're the one who named her." Marco chimed in. 

"Honestly, I wanted to name her Mariposa." 

"Star, you know that would've been really redundant, right? I mean, Butterfly Butterfly?"

"Well, she could just take Diaz instead."

"Oh yeah."

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on!?" Tom threw his hands down, annoyed.

"Oh! Marco!" Star looked at her compact phone. "Look at the time! We're gonna be late for our reservation!"

"Oh gosh, you're right." Marco turned to Tom, pushing his baby into his arms. "Quick reminder. Me and Star. Going on a date. You. Take care of our kid."

"Marco, c'mooon!" Star dragged Marco by the hand, running past Tom and quickly conjuring Cloudy. The blonde tossed the boy onto the nimbus like luggage onto a plane, and they immediately took off.

"If you forget anything, her schedule's on the friiiiidge!" Marco's voice faded as their cloud vanished into the horizon.

Too have no idea what was happening was an understatement of the century. He tried his hardest to rationalize, thought of every possibility, yet nothing added up. Nothing made sense.

Star and Marco had a kid? And he was the one who named it? And he volunteered to babysit her? Since when?

But Star is his-

Actually, at this point he hadn't the slightest idea who she was to him anymore. Nor what anything was or which direction was up. 

Tom started to hyperventilate. His mind struggled to keep up with all the information it's taking and he can feel himself on the verge of shutting down. All the prime numbers he knew seemed to have vanished completely from memory.

The cooing and babbling of the child in his arms snapped him out of his stupor. 

Her big shimmering eyes gazed up at Tom, belying no fear nor discomfort. 

And then she nuzzled her head into his chest.

Tom couldn't contain a resounding "Aww". It's weird. He should be absolutely livid that Star and Marco apparently had a child without him knowing. What cradled in his arms was a spit in the face to his relationship, his pride, and his manhood.

And yet, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of serenity as his gaze lingered on the child. To say the least, she was adorable and surprisingly well behaved. Motherly instincts that he never knew he had suddenly took hold of him.

He couldn't keep himself from booping the baby on the nose. She giggled and babbled in response.

"Youw a cuck. And youw awe nothin' but."

"Wait wha-"

Tom's eyes shot open and a strangled gasp escaped his lips as he abruptly awakened.

He sprung up, sitting straight on the edge of his bed. He held himself by the temples, trying to make sense of what his addled mind just conjured. 

"Okay. Okay..." He spoke quietly to himself, hoping to quell his inner strife. "Just a dream...just a dream. Doesn't mean anything. Nothin' at all."

With a deep breath, he calmed down. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and flipped it open. An eyebrow raised when he saw a notification on his phone. One that wasn't a promo message from his service provider for once. Tom wasn't sure if he preferred if it was.

New Message: Marco.

Begrudgingly, he opened it. He had to wonder what Marco possibly could've sent him after not replying to the demon's texts and calls for so long.

It was surprisingly brief, yet curious.

Yo, could you come to my house? Thx.

The moment Tom finished reading, he flipped through several screens, he searched for any signs of that prior video call being real. 

It wasn't. He hadn't had a call from either of them in a while and this text was the first time in a long time he was contacted.

He felt a strange, not so great feeling in the pit of his stomach. The convenience that once made him glad instead made him more anxious than ever.

But regardless, he had to go see them. To confront them. Discuss what's going to happen moving forward.

So, he underwent Deja Vu going through the same motions he did in his dream. Counting prime numbers and all as he stepped from his plume of fire.

He pressed the doorbell button, again one might say. At least this time, footsteps came from behind the door sooner than before.

It swung open and out popped the beaming, bubbly face of Marco's dad, Rafael. 

"Hey Mr. Di-aahhh!" Tom shouted out as his eyes caught sight of the baby he was carrying.

"What? What!?" Rafael's eyes widened as he looked every which way. "Is there something on my face?"

The infant merely giggled as both men were alarmed.

"Th-the baby..." Tom's demonic blood ran cold. Said child looked identical to the child in his dream, brown hair, eyes, and all. 

"Oh! I know, isn't she just the cutest thing?' Rafael brought the little one to his face and nuzzled her cheek. "Oh, you two haven't met yet! Meet Mariposa! The newest addition to our family!"

"Nnn-newest addition?" Tom's head felt like it was spiraling out of control.

"Yes, my new daughter! The Mrs. gave birth to her not too long ago."

"Your daughter?" The young demon felt all the tension and stress in his body instantly dissolve the moment things were made clear. "Oh, thank Dad."

"Anyways." Rafael turned his attention back the surprise visit. "What brings you here, young man? Come to hang out with my son, I imagine."

"Uh, kinda." Tom's gaze veered to the side as he scratched his cheek. "Is Star there, too?"

"Yes, she is." The dad nodded. "But, I'm sad to tell you that they're a bit occupied at the moment."

"Uh, 'occupied'?" 

Rafael nodded again, more sorrowfully this time. "Yes, it would appear Star has come down with something. She's been vomiting all morning."

"What!?" All three of Tom's eyes bugged out. "Well, lemme in! I gotta see her!"

"Of course. Right up the stairs." 

Rafael stood aside, letting Tom dash past him. 

The moment the prince reached the top of the stairs, he was greeted by the sound of retching and regurgitating. His heart ached as he followed the noise, which grew louder with each step. 

Finally, he reached the source. The door to the bathroom opened wide. Star was on her knees, her face practically submerged in the toilet. Marco knelt beside her, his hand rubbing laps on her back.

"Oh hey, Tom." Marco greeted, his hand never leaving Star. 

Star tore her face from the toilet for a moment to see her boyfriend standing by the door.

"Heeyyy, ba- Urf!" Her cheeks bloated before her head dipped back into the toilet and spewed more chunks.

"So uh, what's up?" Marco asked.

"What's wrong with Star?" 

"She uh..."

"I'm having a baby!" She popped up for a second before her puking continued.

"What!?" Tom yelled, his eyes bugging out and his jaw on the brink of unhinging.

"A food baby!" Star clarified. 

The young prince breathed a sigh of relief after his girlfriend's shenanigans nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Yeeaahhh..." Marco squinted his eyes at her before his attention returned to Tom. "Someone had the bright idea of eating 50 tacos in one sitting last night."

"Hey, I wanted to get you that prize!"

"Star, I could've asked other people. And besides, you didn't have to eat all 50."

"Yeah, but what kind of-urf!" Star barfed again before continuing. "-bestie would I be if I didn't help you out?"

"Anyways..." Tom butted in. "I came as soon as you texted me, Marco. I'm glad you did because I... needed to talk to you guys anyways."

"Can we do this some other time?" Marco replied, patting Star on the back. "I think I might have to take her to the hospital."

"What? But you texted me to come over here!" Tom threw his hands down in annoyance.

"No, I didn't. I don't even have my phone anymore. I lost it a couple days ago."

"You lost your-" Tom paused, his mind staggering to make sense of things. "But who was phone!?"

"Tom, you're not making any sense."

"I-you....but-" A couple palms covered Tom's face for a few seconds before he exhaled deeply and calmed himself. An unusual detail managed to catch his eye as he watched Marco rub his girlfriend's back. A couple of his fingers were covered and tied together in bandages.

"Yo, Marco. What happened with your fingers?" Tom pointed out.

"Uhh..." Marco stared at said fingers. His pupils ping ponged anxiously for some reason at such a simple question. 

"I uh, accidentally shut the door on my fingers a couple days ago. Like, really badly.'

"Okayyy?" Tom eyed Marco questioningly but thought nothing of it. "Well is there anything at least I can do to help? Maybe stick around for moral support or something?"

Star, while still vomiting, raised a palm in a "stop" gesture. Her hand bent down and flapped repeatedly in a "shoo-shoo" gesture.

"Yeah, maybe try coming back tomorrow or something. Or at least till Star feels better."

"Wow...okay." Tom sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He walked out of the room. "Seeya guys around, I guess"

"Catch you later, Tom." Marco said. Star simply waved at him as she kept her head in the toilet like she was an ostrich.

Tom left the house in a huff, summoning another wormhole of fire to take him back home. Prime numbers began being counted before the flaming spiral snuffed out of existance. 

The counting resumed once the fiery portal popped right back into Tom's room. He brought himself to a screeching halt when he noticed something peculiar. Something he's seen before, but never imagined to see now laid flat on his bed. 

It was Marco's phone. It was confirmed then that the human himself wasn't lying, but Tom couldn't figure out for the life of him why it was in his room now. It wasn't there before he left. 

As he approached his bed, he noticed there was a sticky note stuck to the front of the phone. Curiously, he picked it up and eyed it suspiciously. 

Only two words on the note. “Unlock me”.

Tom, ruled by his frustrations, spared not a second thought when he opened Marco's phone. The moment the screen lit up, he honestly expected a pic of Star's smiling, cum-covered face next to Marco's flacid, yet huge dick or something. 

But what he saw instead stung him just as bad. A selfie of both Star and Marco's smiling faces. The former held up the camera and laid on Marco's chest while the boy wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Tom's look lingered longingly on the image. A mournful sigh left his lips as he yearned for a connection that never was in the first place. 

He sighed, proceeding with obeying the suspicious note and sliding his finger across the screen to unlock Marco's phone. 

Tom expected to see something he wouldn't like, but what he saw instead was more confusing than anything. It appeared to be a video, the very beginning of which is a shot of a filled kitchen sink and a couple tanned arms, presumably Marco's, elbow deep in a mountain of suds. 

Feeding into his curiosity, Tom laid back on his pillows and played the video. It started out with Marco simply washing dishes. Dipping a plate or a cup into the pile of bubbles, wiping it down with a sponge, then leaving it on a rack to dry. 

“Did he have his phone on his head or somethin`? And the heck is he recording for?” Tom rubbed his chin as he tried to figure things out. 

Suddenly, there came the sound of a door opening and immediately closing, followed by a serious of speedy footsteps. 

“Marco!” Loudly entered Star's voice as a pair of pale noodle arms wrapped themselves around the boy, forcing him to drop his sponge and his current dish in the sink. 

Marco chuckled as both of his hands held Star's. “Well, hello to you too, Star.”

“Marco, I'm soooo sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” She apologized profusely. The camera began shaking as her embrace and her crying persisted. 

“Whoa whoa, calm down, Star.” Marco turned around, caressing Star by the cheek, his thumb rubbing across her heart mark. “What's wrong?”

“I... missed out on dinner with your parents...” Star sniffled. “I didn't mean to take so long at Tom's...”

“Hey hey, it's okay.” Marco assured, his hands resting on her shoulders. “At least you had fun, right?”

“A little towards the end, I guess.” Star managed to calm down soon. “But overall, it was weird and awkward.”

“How so?” 

“Well... Tom's mom had it out for me almost the whole time.” Star averted her gaze from Marco for a few seconds. “And he kinda called me out on our-”

Star paused, letting the silence linger for what felt like several minutes. 

“Our what?”

Star took a deep breath before grimly looking straight into Marco's eyes and answering softly. “Kiss. Our kiss.”

Though Tom couldn't see what expression Marco made at that moment, he could see his hands slide off Star's shoulders. The camera moved back a bit, the girl looking slightly further away than before. 

“Marco.” Star moved closer, gazing quizzically at her best friend. Then it was her turn for her hands to land on Marco's shoulder. “How did he know?”

There was a pause, then a sigh. “I... may have told him months ago while we were fighting Meteora...”

Star's jaw dropped as the vitality in her usually shimmering eyes left. As such, her hands followed Marco's example and slumped off his shoulder. Then it was her turn to back up and lean against the island counter. 

Marco brought his hands to the...camera? For several minutes, Tom couldn't see a thing, but all he could hear were muffled groans.

Then his hands parted, the darkness replaced with Star's assuring smile. At this point, Tom has already gotten accustomed to such a loving look. It may have been looking straight at him, but it was nowhere near being directed to him.

“Hey.” She softly spoke. Star and Marco's entwined hands slowly slid into view. 

“I feel like I'm making things harder for both of you.” Marco's voice was low and heavy with dismay. 

“Heh. You think you're making things harder?” Star chuckled. “I think I got us all into this mess in the first place.”

"Well, we are Mess Up Twins after all." Marco forced a chuckle.

"Yeah... Love makes you do the stupidest things, doesn't it?"

"I guess it do-" Marco cut himself off. Tom may not be able to see his face, but he deduced that the Earth boy had a moment of realization, hence the lingering silence that ensued.

The camera moved closer to Star, who still leaned against the island counter. Marco tenderly lifted her chin with his finger, returning her sad eyes to the camera.

"I guess it does. I would know." Marco's earlier train of thought arrived at its intended destination. The view moved slowly towards Star once again. Her eyes shut and her mouth went past the bottom of the screen, followed by a quiet, yet distinct smacking noise.

"Oh man. Are they saying what I think they're saying?" Tom muttered to himself as he anxiously ran his fingers through his hands.

Their lips locked for several seconds, but it felt longer before they parted. Their foreheads rested against one another. Their lips stayed close as they drank in each other's breaths.

"Star?" Marco called out, his voice on the cusp of a whisper. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Mmmaybe." Star responded playfully. "Are you saying what you think I might be saying?"

"Definitely." Not a hint of doubt or hesitation hid in his voice.

The two lovers shared another kiss, revelling in the reveal of their true feelings to one another. Tom could feel from where he was laying that it was miles more passionate than the last one. The sounds of clothes rustling indicated that they held onto each other like their lives depended on it.

"Marco..." She called out to him like she was begging him. "I wanna make it up to you."

"You don't have to, y'know."

"But I do. I'm such a screw-up."

"Yeah, but you're my screw-up." 

Star started to giggle, her earlier depression fading away. 

"Didn't mean anything, my ass..." Star muttered beneath her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She curtly replied. But Tom caught that and he felt another needle added to the pincushion that was his heart.

She planted another kiss on Marco's lips, before her lips moved to Marco's chin. His shirt lifted, baring his lean, hardy torso for Star to continue descending and devouring on. She especially spent more time with Marco's stomach, her lips and hands attacking it and drawing out little moans from her partner. 

"Star..." Marco cried out as Star brought herself to her knees and stood eye level with his crotch. It almost sounded as though he didn't want any of this, yet he did nothing to stop her.

A snapped button and a parted zipper later, and Marco's erection was liberated from its denim prison. Star spared a mere second to lick her lips before digging   
in. In an instant, her mouth engulfed his entire shaft as she practically made out with the base of his dick.

Marco's hips leaned back and his hands scrambled to hold onto something. One hand reached out to grab the edge of the island counter and the other one planted itself behind Star's head.

As he continued watching, Tom felt as though his body became lighter than air. Strangely enough, he started feeling an intense pressure and warmth around his dick. Even stranger was the moist feeling accompanying it.

Come to think of it, Tom no longer felt the phone being held in his hand, but the view through Marco's eyes or camera or whatever felt much clearer. As if he was there himself.

In fact, he was.

What!? He thought to himself. It was like his consciousness had departed his body and somehow wounded up in Marco's. He was feeling everything he felt and seeing everything he saw. It was like he was possessing Marco without all the control that usually came with it.

He felt imprisoned. He had no voice, no movement, no choice. 

But at the very least, Tom now knew how it felt getting sucked off by Star. The euphoria was undeniable, even if this was merely a memory he was experiencing through some strange magic that was cast upon him. He was too immersed in the moment to care.

When Star slowly drew back, saliva rained down upon the kitchen floor from Marco's soaking dick. Her lips remained on the tip, dribbling more spit while her hands worked to spread every inch. It seemed that Star did everything in her power to make it as sloppy as possible.

"Marco, is that you still in the kitchen?" Called out his mother, Angie. Footsteps coming from the stairs grew louder with each second.

Tom felt that sudden stab of fear in Marco's heart as he gasped. Compelled by said fear, the boy inadvertently yanked Star towards his crotch, forcing her to take all of him at once again. Star yelped and groaned but she didn't resist in the slightest. Her throat instinctively tightened around his dick, pushing him slightly closer to the edge.

"H-hey, Mom! What's up?" Marco nervously waved as his mom came into view, wearing a robe. Tom could feel his eye twitching. Even though she was aware of Angie's presence, Star made subtle slurping noises as her mouth did not stop.

"Just seeing if you were getting that kitchen done." Angie replied. 

"O-of course." Marco's lips quivered. His resolve slowly crumbled beneath the great pressure building in his loins. "I'm... Getting close."

He felt Star smiling on his dick. Her mouth was kept busy, slowly increasing her pace. His hands squeezed the edge of the counter so hard, one could faintly hear the marble cracking.

"Well, I see you still got plenty of dishes there." The mom pointed towards the still filled sink. "Do you need me to come over and he-"

"NO!" Marco shouted out, louder than he intended. He extended a deterring hand to emphasize. 

Angie simply stood there wide-eyed and slack jawed at her son's strangely harsh reaction.

"Uh, I mean." Marco bit his lip, struggling to get words out while being massaged by Star's oral cavity. "I c-can handle it. It's not so...so hard."

Star couldn't help but giggle. Marco tried to drown it out by getting into a fake coughing fit.

"Marco sweetie? Are you alright?" She asked, concern radiating from her voice. 

"Ah-ahh, of course I am. My throat's just a bit dry is all. Wha-why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting pretty weird right now."

"Y-yeah I'm... I'm okay." Marco's voice was getting squeakier. His eyes darted down for a second, briefly meeting Star's. Covertly, he raised a deterring palm to get her to stop and she merely shrugged.

"Well, if everything's fine, I guess I'll just go back upstairs. See ya later, sweetie."

"Yeah, sure. Seeya 'round, mom." Marco waved goodbye as his mom turned towards the stairs. He made one wrong movement of his hips and Star ended up gagging and choking on his dick and her own saliva. 

Angie immediately turned a sharp gaze towards him. Panicked, Marco got into another coughing fit, much louder and harsher this time.

"Whew, sorry Mom. Dunno what's wrong with me today."

"Yeeeahhh..." She eyed him suspiciously. "Me neither."

She finally walked out of sight, prompting a deep sigh of relief out of Marco. He looked down, dropping a hand to help Star back on her feet.

"By the way, Marco?" Angie's head suddenly popped out of the corner like she was a gopher. Marco immediately withdrew his hand, curving it like he was a dinosaur.

"Y-yeah, mom?"

"Whenever Star sleeps over, could you two please try to keep it down?"

Even though he wasn't in his own body, Tom felt his own blood freeze and his heart drop to his stomach. Wait, maybe that's also how Marco felt at the time. 

"Wha-whaddya mean? Heheheh..." Marco chuckled nervously.

"Your father and I were young once too, y'know." She vaguely said. "We're happy for you two, but please don't be so loud. If you have to, rent a motel or something."

Before Marco could question his mother, she vanished into the corner once again, her footsteps growing quieter and quieter.

"Make sure you two clean up the mess afterwards." Angie called out in the distance.

The two exchanged a look of shock. Star disengaged herself from Marco's cock with a loud intake of air. Then he finally helped her to her feet. 

"Guess the cat's been out of the bag, huh?" Star shrugged.

"Yyyeaah..." Marco rubbed the back of his head. "Surprised I lasted this long."

"Well, that's good." Star smiled, flicking Marco's dick and making it bounce a little. "Cuz I haven't even started making it up to you yet."

He gulped. "R-really?"

"Mm-hmmm." Star hummed, fluttering her sensual blue eyes at her lover as she turned around. She reached underneath her dress and her hands fell to her ankles along with her leggings.

Tom felt Marco twitch below. 

Star shot one last debauchery-filled, half-lidded look at Marco before lifting her dress. There was a hard limit on how stiff he could get, but he felt himself already surpassing it.

Star revealed a pair of pink lacy panties, but they weren't just any pair. There was an opening in the rear in the shape of a cat's head that bared her petite butt. 

"Star. Are you...are you serious?" Marco looked wide-eyed and slack-jawed at Star like she was crazy. At the same time, there was a celebration in his mind as though he hit the jackpot. 

"Eeyup." She said without missing a beat. "Figured I'd stop by the Private Area for a lil somethin' somethin'."

"Oh. That place." Marco's eyes narrowed as he recalled said place. It was a shop of saucy delicates that may or may not have caught his eye a few times during past trips to the mall. This was likely Star's way of telling him that she noticed.

Star's hand parted a cheek to reveal her puckered anus. It gave a few winks as her butt gave a few shakes, silently beckoning him to come on in.

Marco held her by the hip. Before diving in, he took two his fingers into his mouth, making sure to thoroughly coat them in his saliva. 

Star squirmed as both fingers dipped into her panties, gliding along her folds. 

"Man, you really want this, don't you?" Tom could swear he felt his mouth move but it was Marco's voice coming out.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Star's voice and body quivered beneath her lover's deft touch. 

"I mean, is this whole thing for you or for me?" He said as his fingers hooked into her pussy. Wet, squishing noises echoed in the kitchen with each little thrust and pull

"L-l-lil bit of column A. Lil bit of Column B. Everyone wins, y'know?"

Marco's fingers pulled out of Star's tight, wet snatch and into her even tighter asshole. Things got even tighter when he got to the second knuckle. He repeatedly parted his fingers to spread her wider, struggling at first until he was able to see a space between them.

His fingers emerged with a loud, wet pop and his dick soon took their place. His moist tip lingered on her sphincter. Both Tom and Star felt like they were being teased.

Marco gave her ass a playful pinch before he inched his way in. Star to fall face first on the flat top counter, then began clawing desperately for something to hold onto. That is, until Marco grabbed her by the chin and pulled her face to his, forcefully thrusting the rest of himself in and bending his lover backwards. 

Star could only let out a few gurgling clicks from her throat as she familiarized herself with the pain and pleasure and Marco's size and shape. Her whole body went limp, the only thing keeping her up being Marco's arms. 

She dropped a heavy sigh and she relaxed. A few of Marco's fingers got close enough to her lips for her to suckle and nibble on.

Marco apparently didn't need the say-so to start moving. His thrusts were slow and steady at first and gradually quickened from there, almost without either of them noticing. 

"Hnngh!" Star couldn't stop her teeth from clamping down on her partner's fingers. Tom could feel the pain Marco went through, but the pleasure of Star's asshole squeezing his dick like a vice proved greater.

And then he felt the bones snap and crack beneath the immense pleasure of Star's bite. For Tom, it far surpassed the sensation that tightened on his dick. While Marco himself may have flinched and grunted hard, his pelvis kept pushing like there was no tomorrow. 

In mindless retaliation to the accompanying pain, Marco took his other hand off Star's hips and started to smack her ass, rough and relentlessly. Star yelped in response to each hit and her mouth released its grip. She let loose a shriek that derived from something raw and primal that laid deep within, all the while tossing all caution and shame to the wind. With her mouth open wide, her tongue flapped and flew about, tossing around slobber like a dog in heat. 

Though Tom abhorred seeing such a vulgar display the first time, there was some about this particular moment that felt carhartic. As if all the anger and despair he felt for the longest time were being smacked away.

"Star..." Marco squeaked, his thrusts becoming erratic and shaky. His legs felt like they were on the verge of becoming jelly. 

"M-me, too..." Star responded, knowing full well what her and her lover's body is telling her. "I want it. I want it all."

"Y-you want what?" Marco asked facetiously through quick breaths and grunts. 

"Y-your cum. Inside me... P-papi. Cum inside my tight little ass."

Star's hips started pushing back, to show her Papi how much she wanted it. She clenched him as tightly as she could, putting further emphasis on her desires.

Tom couldn't stop it. Rope after rope of his/Marco's cum gushed into Star's tight, throbbing hole, with seemingly no end in sight. He felt as though all his insecurities and frustrations instantly dissolved.

Tom's vision blurred. All the colors in sight lumped onto one another into a confusing, melting blob. Then all the colors shifted into a more familiar sight. He can see his surroundings turning back to his room. And he soon felt his body returning.

He fell back, his breath and body heavy with physical and mental fatigue. He shut his eyes and let his arm rest over them as he had to work to regain his composure.

"Wh-whoa..." Tom's ears perked as he heard a voice that wasn't his. A somewhat familiar, smug voice. "You really know how to give it to a girl dontcha, Lucitor?"

Tom's head shot up, all three wide eyes glared at the sight of Janna bent over his dresser, cum flowing out of her ass.


End file.
